Songs From The Heart
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: Song Fics for JARLY. Not in any particular order or timeline. One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Songs From the Heart

I'll Be There For You- Bon Jovi

Jason stood staring at the window. It had been two weeks since Carly had moved out to the Brownstone. Two weeks and three days to be exact. If asked Jason knew he could probably even count down the hours and minutes.

When she left, he had thought that it would be bad, but he hadn't realized just how much he would miss her. Her... not just Michael- he got Michael half the week and could see him whenever he wanted, but Carly was a different story. She had been avoiding him and it was driving him crazy.

Things should be good. He should be happy. Robin was happy that Carly was gone, she never went a day without saying how much nicer it was to have her out of the penthouse. Every time she brought it up it felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach.

After the third night of Carly being gone, he had taken to sleeping on the couch- if he slept at all. Most nights he found himself staring out the window as he was tonight. Lost in thoughts and memories of her.

"Jason?"

Tensing he turned to see Robin coming down the stairs.

"Why don't you come to bed? I miss you." Robin simpered as she tried to wrap her arms around him.

This is wrong- that was what he thought as he gently pushed her away, "I'm fine. You go back to bed."

Robin rolled her eyes, "You have been like this ever since Carly left. Why are you letting her manipulate you? There's nothing to feel guilty about- we're together and she's just has to deal with it."

"You're wrong, I should feel guilty." He muttered turning to stare out the window again.

"Why? You never made any promises to her. You never led her on." Robin crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I feel guilty because she's not here and you are." He said as if that answered everything.

Robin pulled back in shock, "What do you mean? Of course, I'm here."

Jason turned to stare at her, "You shouldn't be here. This Carly's home. She should be here with me and Michael. Our family should be together."

Robin blinked back her tears, "I thought I was part of your family."

"Maybe at one time you were. But, you left. We should've never gotten back together. It was a mistake." Jason moved away from her and headed to the door.

"So what? That's it. What does this mean for us?" Robin cried.

"It means you need to move out. I am sorry for hurting you, but I don't love you anymore." Jason sighed as he pulled on his jacket, "I really am sorry, Robin."

Not even bothering to look at her, he walked out the door. There was some place else he wanted to be.

Carly entered Jake's quickly, her eyes scanning the area. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. Jason had called and said he needed her. That was all it took to have her rushing out the door to get to him. He needed her and nothing was going to stop her from being there for him.

"Carly."

Turning she saw him standing by the jukebox. It was HER Jason, she noticed, walking over to him and looking him over. His hair had and everything about him was familiar. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans, but somehow still managed to look unbelievably hot. Yep, it was HER Jason alright.

Looking around for the first time she noticed that the bar area was empty. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "What's going on, Jase? You said you needed me."

"I do." Jason smiled a soft smile and put a quarter into the jukebox and walked toward her.

Carly held her breath as he moved closer. So close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I've missed you." He says simply as the music begins to play, "Dance with me."

Closing her eyes she hesitated for a minute. She didn't know what was going on here, but something told her if she didn't go with it, that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Sighing, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his forehead next to hers, he felt a sense of relief when she gave into her mental struggle and put her arms around his neck.

I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love it's suicide

You say you're cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore

Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl

Pulling back a little Jason looked down into Carly's eyes, "The words say everything I want to- everything I'm feeling."

Carly felt her eyes begin to tear up. Pulling him closer again, she placed her cheek against his neck.

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday

Jason closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of having Carly in his arms once again. This was right. With her next to him, he felt as if he could conquer the world. She completed him and he had almost thrown it all away.

Listening to the words of the song playing Carly began to feel a sense of hope bloom inside of her. Was he saying what she was so desperately hoping he was?

And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do 

I'll be there for you

Pulling away again, Jason placed his hands on her face, "Carly, I am tired of fighting it. Robin and I- we should have been over a long time ago. I love you. Will you come back home?" 

Laughing Carly smiled a brilliant smile, "I love you, too, Jason. Where-ever you and Michael are is home for me."

And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out

Jason kissed her softly, "Let me be the man I should have been before, let me be there for you. I'll never let you down again."

Returning his kiss she placed her hands over his, "Just be you and you never will."

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you


	2. Chapter 2

Song from the Heart

_Lady in Red by Chris Isaak_

Jason didn't know why he had let Sam talk him into coming to this thing tonight. He hated wearing a suit. It was nothing short of torture for him.

Sighing he took a sip of his drink and stared out into the crowd. At least she wasn't clinging to him or asking him to dance. All he really wanted to was go home- being social was the last thing he wanted to do.

The week had been long and he hadn't really had time to do anything that he would have liked to do. It had been all work and when he hadn't been at work he had been dealing with Sam's neediness.

As he took another drink the crowd parted and she caught his attention.

She stood there laughing with her date, her head thrown back, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in loose curls. She looked like a goddess tonight- a pagan goddess. A siren. Calling to him without saying a word or even looking his way.

Before he knew it he was slowly walking toward her. Mesmerized by the way her red dress clung to every curve of her body. A body that he knew by memory, a body that he hadn't allowed himself to notice for way too long.

She smiled as she saw him approach. His smile. The one she smiled only for him and it made his heart pound in his chest, desire rush through his veins.

"Dance with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

Pulling her to him, he leaned his head next to hers and heard her sigh as she relaxed in his arms. It was something that they had never had to work at. Dancing together was like breathing- it just came naturally. It was the one time they could lose themselves in each other .

Later on she wouldn't be able to tell you what song they danced to or when she felt the nature of their relationship change. But somewhere from the moment that he had walked up to her and the moment he had taken her in his arms, something had changed.

Maybe it was the way he was holding her, as if he would never let her go- as if he held onto the most precious thing in the world. Only he could make her feel this way.

Jason pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer. Her body fit perfectly with his and the way they held onto each other said everything that they had never been able to say to each other.

Anyone watching would think that they had been together for years. Lovers for a lifetime. They moved in perfect harmony. Never looking at the people around them or even noticing that their respective dates stood off to the side glaring at them.

Carly turned her head into Jason's neck and her lips floated across his skin. If he hadn't been so in tune to her, he might not have noticed. Tilting his head toward her let his own lips trail over her skin, his fingers trailing lightly over her bare back.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

Pulling back he looked into her eyes, his eyes silently asking her a question. One that would change everything between them.

Smiling into his eyes, she could only nod. Words weren't necessary- if anything they would take away from the magic of the moment.

Tucking a curl behind her ear, he pulled her in and kissed her with a tender passion that left her breathless.

_The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)_

As the song ended they held onto each other a few minutes longer then disappeared into the crowd, hands entwined and lost in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The song gives you an idea of when this occurs, but in case you aren't familiar with the history- this is after Carly falls down the stairs at the Quartermaine's and lost the baby- in this sadly she doesn't survive. This is Jason's POV

Songs From the Heart

In Loving Memory- And Then I Turned Seven (Acoustic) A/R

Watching from the shadows, Jason observed the somber gathering. More people had shown up then he had expected. Whether or not they actually cared for the life lost or if they were there just to observe in morbid fascination, he didn't know and he really didn't care.

He refused to take part in the ceremonial ritual that would make her death real to him. He didn't want to face it- he couldn't. A world without her wasn't some place he wanted to be. Ever.

_You said yourself before  
Where are you?  
I'm needing you much more  
I bet you never knew _

She had begged him not to leave. Cried and pleaded to get him to stay. But, he had turned his back on her- something he had promised to never do. Now she was gone and there was nothing that could bring her back.

Watching the crowd move away, he noticed his one- time best friend walking away, head hung down and lost deep in his own misery. Her mother followed, carrying his son and trying to comfort the toddler and trying to be comforted.

_And now everything  
is gonna fall apart  
I need you here  
not just in my heart _

He had once told her that he couldn't imagine a world without her in it, and know he had no choice. An argument gone wrong. Two lives lost in on tragic moment. He hadn't been there, but he had felt the tilt in his universe. The pain stabbing him in the heart had sent him to his knees and he had known at that moment that she was gone.

As the rain began to fall he walked down to her final resting place and sunk to his knees. How could he say goodbye now, when hadn't said it to her the last time he had the chance to say to her face to face?

Tears rolled down his face and he didn't bother to try and stop them. He felt so many mixed emotions that he was on overload. He felt anger at Sonny for not keeping her safe. He felt hate and rage toward A.J. for being drunk and confronting her on the stairs. He felt grief and sorrow for the loss of the life that never had a chance to be. Most of all he felt guilt for not being there to catch her- not staying to hold her hand when she needed him the most.

Had she known how much he loved her? Had she been able to forgive him?

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be  
[In loving memory]  
And now I'm torn with misery  
[In loving memory]  
I won't forget you please don't me  
[In loving memory]  
This wasn't how it's supposed to be  
[In loving memory] _

Somehow he knew that she had forgiven him. She always did and that was why they had survived through so much- until now.

Falling to his knees he gave into his heartache. Nothing would ever be the same.

He didn't know how long he sat stayed there. Staring at her final resting place. It was a hard concept to grasp because Carly was never at rest... she was a force of nature. She had blown into his life, thrown it around until it was unrecognizable and left him with a new life- a better life. Until now.

There would be no more nights at Jake's playing pool and drinking beer. No "accidental" run-ins on the docks. No more Carly... which to him meant no more home... no more life.

_You said yourself before [fore]  
Where are you?  
Face down on the floor  
I bet you never knew._

And now everything  
is gonna break again  
If it just began  
why did it have to end?  


Carefully, he knelt beside the mound of dirt and carefully arranged a picture of them on the flowers resting on top. He had snuck into the funeral home and placed "their" rings on her fingers once again, clipped a lock of her hair and left a letter in her hands. Maybe it was morbid- but no one had any right to tell him how to grieve. How to handle losing a piece of his soul.

Standing up, he pulled out his sunglasses and walked to his motorcycle.

As he pulled away from The Queen of Angels Cemetery, he could swear her heard her calling to him in the wind.

He knew he would be back some day, but for now he wanted to lose himself in memories of her and the highway.

_This wasn't how it's supposed to be  
[In loving memory]  
And now I'm torn with misery  
[In loving memory]  
I won't forget you please don't me  
[In loving memory]  
This wasn't how it's supposed to be  
[In loving memory]_

It won't go away  
It won't go away  
It won't go away  
It won't go away  



End file.
